Touched by Angels
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Siapapun yang esok pagi datang, sampaikan suratku untuk semua. Pada kalian semua, malaikat-malaikat yang mengajariku arti persahabatan, kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan. / A very short fiction about friendship. / AU, First Person POV, no pair. / Refreshing fanfiction. / Mind to RnR?


**Touched by Angels**

**© scarlet e.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tenshi ni Fureta yo / Touched by an Angel © K-ON!**

_**Dedicated for my best friends & X2**_

**.**

**For ****GOD****: I am grateful for my life and my friends.**

**For my ****best friends****: I am grateful for having you.**

**For ****X2****: I am greatful for being part of yours.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, Bad Diction, First Person POV (Sakura), ****FICTION**** (not true story), it's a super short fiction, and many more.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Koridor sekolah sepi, sekolah telah usai sepenuhnya setengah jam yang lalu. Aku melangkahkan kaki hati-hati, menapaki langkah demi langkah, melompati anak-anak tangga yang bahkan telah kuhafal jumlahnya sejak awal aku bersekolah disini. Lantai dua ... lantai tiga. Di depan ruang tiga kosong satu aku berdiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, aku memainkan kunci kelas yang kupinjam dari penjaga sekolah. Tiga kosong satu, kelas sepuluh-dua. Pikiranku kembali melayang-layang pada memori yang larut serta melebur menjadi satu dalam setiap sel kelabu dalam otak. Tanpa sadar air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata emerald warisan ibuku. Kenapa ... rasanya tidak rela?

Aku menggosok mataku dengan kasar. Menangis di saat seperti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Buru-buru aku membuka kunci pintu kelas. Masuk ke dalam kelas luas yang terasa pengap dan panas bila pendingin ruangan tidak dinyalakan itu, untunglah saat ini musim dingin. Tiga puluh satu meja kursi menyambutku. Apa esok hari meja kursi ini akan tinggal tiga puluh? Aku menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan mata, mencoba bernostalgia setiap momen yang terjadi seraya memainkan kunci yang berada ditanganku serta menggenggam kuat sehelai amplop putih polos dengan secarik kertas didalamnya.

Awal masuk kemari, aku hanyalah anak _nerd_, yang dicap aneh, tidak dianggap. Aku menjumpai tiga puluh orang luar biasa, bukan, tiga puluh satu lebih tepatnya. Ditambah oleh guru fisika berambut keperakan—wali kelas kami tersayang. Aku masih curiga apakah itu uban atau bukan. Lalu menjumpai Hinata, siswi pindahan yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda pecicilan yang selalu bersemangat, Naruto. Melihatnya, membuatku merasakan sedikitnya warna dalam hidupku. Kemudian merasakan kedekatan, kekecewaan, keceriaan bersama kelas ini. Bersama orang-orang konyol yang hebat.

Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul, emosiku pun tergolong labil. Namun aku ingat suatu hal yang membuatku lebih terbuka, lebih percaya diri. Saat sekolah mengadakan festival drama cerita rakyat dari seluruh dunia. Dimana aku dipercayakan untuk membuat naskah drama bersama dua orang lainnya, dua orang yang kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku mengambil cerita rakyat dari Indonesia, tepatnya daerah Jambi, berjudul Datuk Darah Putih. Aku menyukai kisahnya yang unik dan bermakna secara tersirat. Sesi latihan kami berjalan dengan tidak mulus. Banyak pertentangan, banyak kesibukan, banyak rasa yang telah diambil—tanpa sadar, hal itu yang mendekatkan kami. Pada akhirnya, dalam festival tersebut pun kami menyabet juara kedua serta menjadi drama favorit. Aku bahagia. Tanpa sadar.

Membayangkan aku tak akan disini lagi esok membuatku menahan napas. Berharap waktu kan berhenti tuk sejenak. Membiarkan aku menengok mereka untuk mengucapkan "_Sayonara_" sambil bertatap muka. Berharap menggenggam tangan mereka lagi, bukannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam kebisuan dan hanya diwakili secarik kertas putih. Namun, mungkin seperti ini akan lebih baik. Sebab aku tak mungkin sanggup meninggalkan mereka—tidak secepat ini.

Aku menggosokkan tanganku. Menatap keluar jendela, salju turun. Aku harus segera pulang...

Kuselipkan hati-hati surat itu dibawah pengharum ruangan. Siapapun yang esok pagi datang, sampaikan suratku untuk semua. Pada kalian semua, malaikat-malaikat yang mengajariku arti persahabatan, kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

"Sekarang ... enam belas Juli, benar kan?" Seorang gadis berambut biru indigo panjang berdiri gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. "Seharusnya 'ia' sudah tiba."

"Tenanglah, ia pasti tiba." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat menepuk bahu Hinata—sang gadis berambut indigo tadi. "Ia pasti tiba."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Ten?" Lee mengangkat alis tebalnya.

"Dalam suratnya tertulis, 'Enam belas Juli, sepuluh tahun setelah kita pertama kali menjadi siswa sekolah ini, datanglah di bawah pohon Sakura _Konoha High School_, kita reuni. Jangan lupakan aku, kawan...'" Tenten menjelaskan. "—dan Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji." Tenten menandaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Lee memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Heeeii!" Seorang pemuda tampan yang membawa anjing kemana-mana berseru.

"KIBA!"

"Tiga puluh orang, termasuk Kakashi-_sensei_. Aaah, yang mengundang malah tidak datang!" Naruto mengeluh kesal.

"Aku terlambat, ya, kawan-kawan?" Sesosok wanita muda berambut merah muda panjang menampakkan wajahnya. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya.

"SAKURA!"

**.**

**.**

**(real) TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

Tamat dengan (tidak) elit #headdesk. Fiksi melepas lelah pasca-drama, makanya sangat-sangat-sangat pendek, hanya sekitar 500 kata. Mohon maaf ya... : ) Harap diperhatikan, fanfiksi ini murni FIKSI, walau ada beberapa situasi yang saya kaitkan dengan kejadian asli. Cara pandang Sakura saya miripkan dengan cara pandang saya (bukan berarti sama). Hohoho... Saya kangen drama lagiiiii! Walau capeknya minta ampun, tapi seru. Terus Datuk Darah Putih itu cerita yang saya ambil buat dijadikan drama. XD

Fiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat-sahabat saya tersayang dan kelas X2. _You guys, AWESOME_! \m/ :D

Ada yang berniat memberi _feedback_ melalui kotak _review_ dibawah? : )

**t.h.a.n.k.y.o.u**

**25102012**


End file.
